The Game of Life
by Zygrix
Summary: <html><head></head>Imagine a world, of Percy Jackson, but with current day teens. Its a new story, but with a twist in it! There are Egyptians for all you Kain fans. I really hope you guys enjoy it, I know, No Percabeth :(. But NEW THINGS ARE AWESOME. ShortStoryChapters</html>
1. Prologue

The Game of Life: Prologue

Hi. My name's Scion, and I'm going to show you how horrible my life is. It all starts back in the olden

years of 2250. Our ancestors were just like us, but without our abilities. During that year, well, religion

came out, and everyone started growing "powers". The gods were... uhm, a lot of them. It turns out,

neither Christianty, Buddisism, or even Scientists were right. They were the Greek,Roman, and

Egyptian gods. At first, no one believed them, but in the end, EVERYONE had to face the fact, they

were wrong... The lore behind why the gods, 'came out', was because of this everlasting war that all of

the sudden started when the Egyptian wanted more power. I know I'm throwing a lot at you, but you

need it to understand. The gods were created, yes created, by a ball of darkness. Before time, there was

nothing, you can't tell or even say what there was before time. The ball sprouted when time was

started. Time, well, its a bit confusing. Time was created right away, well we don't know that, it

could've been created after a couple of... I can't say years, well because, time was there yet. Oh, sorry,

I'm hurting your brain. So, time confusion, ball of darkness, darkness can't exist without light, so

the gods were created. The gods lived happily ever after, I guess, until, they started killing each other.

The surviving gods, created us, to be used to fight, instead of attacking their godly selves. The 'winner',

would end the battle between the many gods. Luckily, they forgot about the war, and just raised us.

So now, they are fighting again, and we are getting godly powers. Great. Only a few millions were

gifted, with this power, but, their children would gain their powers. Turning into all of us, having

powers. We were called demigods, it took a long time for this to sink in for us, but, we began training

as order of the gods. The first demigods, well famous demigods, were, I'm sure you know, PERCY

JACKSON, yeah whatever. I'm not talking about him. I'm sure you heard about the Camps, and the

battles, well let that sink out. Because the guy that made that, was killed. For false accusations. Percy

Jackson was trained, and then was later leading an army to fight the other Roman and Egyptian

demigods. The battle ended, and now we live normally, with powers. Everyone, is now trained by

their 'god parents' or the teachers. Leus, finish this up, I'm tired talking to them.


	2. Chapter 1: First Breath

The Game of Life: First Breath

Hi! So I'm Leus, and I'm going to finish up Scion's little back up story! So, its kinda hard living with

powers the first time, but now, its a normal thing amongst us teenagers. We train and learn more about

us, the gods, and no need for that 'math' things you guys learn. Well, because we learn about them,

automatically, throughout the years. Confusing huh? So Percy Jackson was 'claimed' by his father when

he used his first abilities. Yes, not the same as the story you know. God's did not, have an affair, with

mortals or any of that shit. I was claimed by Aphrodite, when I first talked to someone. That was easy...

_Scion's POV_

So, as the years past, here we are in high school. The first day, I sat down next to this girl named,

Taliana. She had long hair, brown with a little yellow in it, obviously dyed. She was tall, skinny, and

a little dark skinned. I did what I did as, the son of Athena, and used my ability to sweet talk to her.

That, did not go well, she, crazily, stormed out at my, probably the daughter of Hades, for being so

hateful. I blushed, as the whole calss stared at me. Adter the class, I ran up to her and screamed, 'Whats

your ! #$ problem', I just wanted to make friends with you, I guess you probably hate everyone. She

simply said, ' I know what you're trying to do, I am the daughter of Aphrodite, and I have the ability to

see your emotions'. She winked and walked away. I did the same I met up with my friends, it was the

first day, but we managed to find each other. We sat down at a table and talked about our day. Maceon

had a fun day, because hes the 'ladies' man but, he doesn't know it. Leus, was being all girly and made a

bunch of friends, slutbag. And there was, Fer, the runt in our group. He was in the group because, well

there was something special about him. He was a dork, but didn't look like one, he was dashing, but not

quite. He was smart, but not a smartass. He was athletic, but not an all-star. He was the quietest of the

group. I had a horrible day, well because you know what. It was the first day, it'll get better, a first

breath, that's all. Yeah, I was totally wrong, because the next day, that girl, well she wasn't exactly

who you'll think she is.


	3. Chapter 2: Demonic Takeover

**So, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Please review, I want to know how I can improve my writing. I know its a bit confusing but, you'll get use to it!**

**The Game of Life: Demonic Takeover**

**Author's POV**

"Wake up the morning feeling like P..." the alarm shuts off.

Scion gets out of bed and slips in his black skinny jeans and puts on his white t-shirt over his tank top.

He was a little pudgy, but skinny if you look at him for a long time. He had thick hair that combed

back, kind of like Elvis Presley. He looked 17 but was actually only 15.

**Scion's POV**

"Here we go, day two."

I walked to school and met up with Maceon, which was once again, surrounded by the 2 girls he walks

to school with. They both gave me an angry look, like I stomped on 3 puppies.

"Lets go Maceon, we don't have to deal with this loser." one of the girls said.

They dragged him away before I or him could say anything. So, I casually walked to school, alone. But I noticed something different, some of the girls kept on giving me a death stare. Like they all hated me.

The bell rang, and I ran to class, to avoid any other staring encounters. Taliana, sat in the same spot, alone. I learned from the first time, and sat down, on the other side of the run. Unfortunately, Ms. WhatsHerFace, got the nerve to notice me and asked me to move back to my seat from yesterday.

"Ugh, just keep your distance from me" Taliana said.

"Look, maybe we got off the wrong foot-" I didn't get to finish.

"Why don't you keep your foot away from me then." she hissed.

I decided to shut up, and pay attention. Taliana and a few couple girls, stood up and just left. The teacher, ignored them. I wanted to find out what they were up to, and decided to leave too. But apparently, I was the only one caught. I tried to explain, but she stopped me before I could finish.

After class, I went looking for her. I didn't go to my next class, something was very strange. I could feel it. I past this room where I heard murmurs. They weren't Greek so I couldn't understand them. They felt Roman, a few words I understood, but the others were just blank.

***_ _ **sacrifice** _ _ _ _ **revive Roman's** _**

Foolishly, I opened the door, to find the teacher from my last class, in the center. Her eyes were emmisive with purple glow. One of the girls screamed in Romance, and I made a run for it. These girls, turned into these monsters with horns. The school went screaming, and someone pulled the fire alarm. The monsters, shifted back and forth, to avoid getting caught by the police we had on campus. Their forms were unlike any monster. I ran out the doors, thinking it was a life or death situation. I sprinted up the mountain that our school was close to. I almost screamed. Leus, came out with a knife in her hand.

"Calm down, you're only hallucinating" she said.

Her eyes were also emmisive. So, I kicked her in the face. That didn't stop the mob of monsters after me. Taliana, came out of the bushes further north and grew her sword to defend me.

My teacher hissed "Taliana, kill him! May the Romans have their glory with the blood of Athens."

"The Athens mark should not be messed with! What have the Greeks done to upset us!" Taliana said.

"So, be it, you shall die with him!" "GET HIM MY CHILDREN!" she said with her teeth baring out.

The girls ran for us, but everything slowly stopped. I never experienced it before. Taliana was about to rip the head off some girl and Leus was about to claw my arms out. I didn't know what was going on. The 'birth mark' my parents told me about on my shoulder glew threw my shirt. My eyes flashed and everything turned to a blur. My teacher was gone, the girls were all fainted, and Taliana was gone, only with her sword on the ground. I picked it up and stored it in my pocket. It transformed back into a pen. Just how Percy Jackson's would.

"What happened?" Leus said.

I didn't know what to say, I just said that we should just go back to school. The guards, 'thought' it was just some crazy prank, only I knew what happened.

The rest of the day was boring, I wanted to talk about it, but I didn't know who to talk to. Taliana was gone, and so was the teacher, and no one seemed to notice. I wondered about the monsters, I wondered about what that mark did, and why my eyes flashed. I wonder about Athena.


	4. Chapter 3: Nighttime Miracles

**The Game of Life: Nighttime Miracles**

**Please review and keep up with my stories! I have big plans!**

**Leus' POV**

"And we are proud to announce this year's 50th annual prom theme is... Nighttime Miracles!" said

She was the principal of our school. Always watching out if kids would be attacked by monsters. She was a really cool person. I would always talk about my problems with her. Except yesterday's.

I remembered being spoken to, by a god. He kept telling me to spill blood. To get revenge on something... When I woke up, I felt so, free... I didn't have to stand and listern to his voice. I didn't really know why I was outside of school, or why Scion had scratch marks on his arm. Most of the girls didn't either. But they moved on, and so should I.

"Leus! Hey... So I was thinking, prom is coming up and..." Maceon said as he walked up to me.

Fer cut him off, "Good point! I need help with all these posters!" He handed Maceon some large posters, and began blabbing on about his committees. He was a volunteer freak. Always helping people whereever he goes. Which, wasn't so bad.

Maceon stopped him, and told him, he'll meet up with him later. When Fer left, it got really awkward. Maceon started making small talk with me. I knew he had a crush on me since like the third grade. I didn't like him, infact, I couldn't. There was always another guy I would rather pay attention too. I stopped him, before anything could get more awkward.

"Yes..." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I will go to prom with you." I said, disappointingly.

"What? Really!" Maceon said excitingly.

The girls behind us bickered and started talking shit like. "Why her?"

Maceon leaned in to kiss me, but I leaned back.

"No, not now." I said, as if I was assaulted by a bear.

We both went to class, and went our seperate ways. FINALLY!

**Maceon's POV**

As a kid, I loved playing sports, and in middle school, I got the "looks". Girls would always follow me around, and 'adore me'. I simply ignored them, there was that one special girl. I started hanging out with Scion, which led me to hang out with her. That was great. Scion and Leus have been buddies forever, and the two really seemed, to be forced upon me. If you know what I mean. Well today, today was finally the day. The day I got the girl of my dreams.


	5. Chapter 4: Imaginary Friend

**The Game of Life: ****Imaginary Friend**

**Scion's POV**

Voice: You shall be banished for failure!

Flames flew in the air. Explosions, fire, darkness. I was at some, temple. At least it looked like one. Stone walls, but everything seemed to be still and calm as the fiery flames danced in front of me. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't.

A girl pushed me out of the way. It was Taliana. I tried to speak but all that came out was, "Taliana? Where?"

She shushed me, and told me to wait there. She ran off. A thought as hard as I could to remember, who or what I was. Tried to connect with my memories, but I couldn't. Taliana came back moments later. She gave me a stone. I asked what I suppose to do with it, but then it hit me. All my memories, thoughts, and feelings. My results were that I was in a dream, or I was in a magical place. Taliana grabbed me and ran as fast as she could. Darkness trembled, and before I knew it, we were out of the temple and into the woods.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"My name is Taliana, an Egyptian demigod" she said.

"What? Aren't you my... aren't you suppose to kill me" I shockingly said.

"No, the gods..." Her face froze. She didn't get to finish. She slowly whispered, she couldn't move or anything, the last word she said was. "Run."

So I ran. I ran as far as I could. I couldn't run from the sound that camp from the temple. Explosions, darkness stomping on the ground. I found Taliana, and lost her again. But somehow, she caught up to me. And I met with her again in the woods.

Now I was mad, I asked her clearly. "What's going on." I said

She told me she couldn't tell me. And I went on a rampage but she ignored me. I didn't know where I was, and she expected me to follow orders. She told me to run north, and when I see snow. I should jump off the cliff.

"ARE YOU RETARDED!" I screamed.

"I'll run back to the temple, to deal with this." she said.

I agreed, but when she left, I followed her. She ran fast, I couldn't run as fast as her, but I didn't get tired as well. I just kept going, until we reached the temple. I hid in one of the columns and watched her. A black portal sat on the throne.

"Who is your friend?" the voice said.

Taliana looked back, and immediately caught me snooping around. She gave me a rough look.

I came out and stated my name. "Scion, the son of Athena?"

The voice roared. "How dare you bring a Greek into the abyss!"

"The Greek has not harm you yet!" Taliana argued.

"Daughter of Isis, you have yet to learn. The cycle must be completed!" the voice said slowly.

"What cycle!" Taliana looked furious.

The voice let out a huge scream and roar. "The Greeks will pay for upsetting the balance of the world!"

The portal warped out. Leaving me and Taliana alone. I thought we were friends, until she looked back and said, "What are you doing?"

"Thanks to you, the Egyptians think I'm a traitor!" Taliana said.

"What do you mean? I said.

"I am the daughter of Isis, we never joined the battle against the other factions. Our job was to plan strategy. But Isis gave us a mission. A mission to form a society to protect the other faction's demigods. Athena, Isis, and Minerva promised, to protect all children, until the problem is resolved. The pact was secret so, no one went into civil wars." Isis, formed the Magic Pact, Athena formed the Athens Mark, where only a few joined. Minerva led hidden owls, that watched the world." she said.

"What is happening in the war?" I said.

"Nothing, all the factions, are preparing strategy and when the demigods are ready, the would strike. The Egyptians are dropping spies into your area. They know about the Pact, and now they know about the Athens Mark. Isis is locked in a pyramid, your goddess, will be soon. You will perish, each sacrifice, the Voice becomes stronger. I don't know what it is, but warn everyone." she said as her face slowly shriveled away.

She became blur. I couldn't see her clearly anymore. "Wait, when will I see you again?" I said.

"Never, my people already hate us, I am going to eternal prison. But at the final battle, I will be there, somehow." she said right before she vanished.

I woke up on the floor. It was just a dream.


End file.
